The disclosure relates to a display displaying an image, an image processing unit used for such a display, and a display method.
In recent years, replacement of CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) displays with liquid crystal displays and organic Electro-Luminescence (EL) displays has been proceeding. These replacing displays are so-called hold-type display devices. This type of display keeps displaying the same image over one frame period during which a still image is displayed until the next still image is displayed. When a viewer views a moving object displayed on this type of display, the viewer tries to recognize the moving object while following this object smoothly. Thus, an image on a retina moves across the center of the retina during this one frame period. Therefore, when viewing a moving image displayed on this type of display, the viewer perceives degradation in image quality due to occurrence of a so-called hold blur.
Some studies have been made for a way of addressing this hold blur. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-268436 discloses a liquid crystal display that attempts to reduce a hold blur by performing blinking driving of backlight to shorten image hold time. In addition, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-56694 discloses a display that attempts to reduce a hold blur by performing frame rate conversion.
Meanwhile, there are displays in which each pixel is configured of four subpixels. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-33009 discloses a display that is capable of, for example, increasing white luminance or reducing power consumption, by configuring each pixel with subpixels of red, green, blue, and white. This display also has the following advantage. For example, when these four subpixels are arranged in two rows and two columns, it may be possible to reduce the number of data lines supplying pixel signals. Thus, a circuit that drives the data lines is allowed to be reduced in size, and therefore, a reduction in cost is achievable.